Chances
by Emily.fanfiction.xoxo
Summary: Olivia Pope got the man, got the house and got the life but is it all really what she wants? Olitz heavy but Jake, Cyrus, Mellie, Abby, The Gladiators and many of the recurring cast feature very often. Rated it K for now may change depending on the content i feel like writing. Don't go mad over the cliffhangers, it just means you'll love the next chapter even more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chances**

Olivia Pope walked into his office ready for whatever she had coming at her, she knew she was wrong she just hated admitting it. She was the woman on the side, the woman who was making a married man cheat on his wife. It was wrong but she couldn't just fall out of love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She opened the door to the oval office hesitantly

and there he was stood inside.

She walked up to him and to her surprise he walked away towards his desk resting his arms behind him onto the desk relaxing.

"Hi" he said to Olivia's surprise.

"What?" She replied.

"Hi" he said repeating himself, moving closer towards her, enjoying the look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? Everything was not fine and now everything is fine. What is going on?" She asked him confused by his actions.

He knew where her confusion came from. In the wake of Olivia's conversation with Mellie last night and his argument with Mellie. Mellie had confessed to knowing about his "sordid" affair with one of the people "she trusts the most". She told this to Liv first leaving Liv both shocked and mortified. Liv then told Fitz about the confrontation leaving Fits both angry and taken aback. When he finally returned to the Residence late at night Mellie was there waiting on their bed wanting to speak to him.

"I knew, all along I knew." She confessed to him making him frustrated.

"Why didn't you ever bring it up. Why leave it until half way through my second term as President. I could be living in Vermont with Liv and she could be making jam and taking care of babies now. Why didn't you confront me 8 years ago when it all started?" He asked with a tone of anger still residing in his voice for earlier in the day.

"It was all on and off. One minute you were building her secret little houses in Vermont that you thought nobody knew about and the next you were telling her you were selling it and you wanted to work on your marriage." She replied calmly.

"So why now?" Fitz asked. "Why wait until now?"

"Because I had an affair and I have never felt that loved since Jerry was born. He cared about me and I finally understood why you kept going back to Olivia. You lacked love from me and you sought it elsewhere leading me to lack love from you, hence why we both had affairs. Fitz, as much as we argue and disagree I understand why you keep going back to her and it will never fully end, you love her and finally I can understand that. I was angry and depressed for a very long time but I eventually got over it and now I can see that I need to let you go. Fitzgerald I want a divorce, but not a messy divorce thats full of publicity stunts and arguments. I want a divorce where we each respect one another, and I want you to stay President." She said.

Fitz was speechless. In all their 20 years of marriage she had never been so considerate and kind.

"Ok. Thank you." He responded simply but she could hear the gratitude in his voice.

Fitz hadn't told Olivia about his and Mellie's conversation, he wanted to tell her face to face. He also hadn't told her that Mellie had moved into Blair House for the time being and how this very moment there was a statement being released about his divorce. However he was concerned as he didn't know if this was too much at once and he didn't know how she would react...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chances Chapter 2**

Fitz was still stood there looking right into Olivia's eyes, reading her like a book. He knew she was confused but he didn't want to confess his and Mellie's divorce to her just yet.

"I love you." He said breaking the silence. Olivia stared at him with a blank expression, eyes glazed over.

"I. Love. You." He responded pointing at her whilst walking towards her.

"Fitz, no. We said we wouldn't do this anymore. Your kids, your marriage." She responded.

Fitz decided now was the time to tell her, he needed to calm her down by telling her she could have him, he was free.

"Livvie, me and Mellie are getting a divorce." He said prepared for her panic that was to come.

"What!" She exclaimed her voice laced with panic.

"It wasn't my idea it was Mellie's. She said that she wanted a civil divorce, that she has had an affair and it has made her realise how broken our marriage is, how little love we have for each other. She said it made her realise why I kept going back to you, how I could never leave you for good because I love you so much. There's a statement going out now, about how this is a mutual agreement and how we want a divorce not just for the best of the family but for the country because a happy President means a happy country." He stated.

"But Fitz, the party will hang you. You could be impeached for God's sake!" She said angrily.

"Nothing about the affair will, come out. When word leaks that I'm spending more time with one of the people I trust the most, Olivia Pope, the country will love you. The woman who put the President's heart together after his divorce with wife of 20 years Mellie Grant, now that is a story that the public will love." He said trying to calm her down.

"Fitz divorces can take months, even years to go through." She said.

"This one won't. The papers are being written as we speak, and they'll be signed no later than the end of this month." He said.

"Fitz I love yoU, but I don't want you to throw your Presidency away."

Instead of replying he just started to walk towards her.

"Fitz? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Fitz...?" She began to say but was interrupted by his lips on her. One of his hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him, the other running up her chest to cup her face allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmh" she moaned into his mouth running her hands up his torso and around is neck finally finding their place in his hair.

Then she realised where they where, pushing him away. "Fitz, look around. We're in the Oval Office. We can't do this. Remember the 4th Inaugural ball, the cameras." She said trying to warn him.

"Liv we can be together. We have to keep it quiet for now but the second the divorce is finalised we can be together and we don't have to hide it." He responded.

Liv leant in again for another kiss and just before their lips touched she said "Thank you Fitz."

"You're welcome." He responded simply, leaning in to begin the kiss. Fits began to deepen the kiss and they moved onto the couch Fitz laying himself on top of her. He began running his hand up her legs up to the zip on the side of her pants undoing it with ease and untucking her blouse from her pushed her blouse over her head revealing a champagne coloured lacy bra. Then he ran his hands underneath her pants beginning to pull them down when suddenly Abby and Cyrus cam bursting through the door.

"Erm, oh sorry Sir. Lauren didn't tell us you were...well, busy." Abby said flustered.

"Well you certainly didn't take your time Mr President, we were just coming to tell you that the statement went down well and the press completely respect your's and Mellie's decision." Cyrus said clearly amused at finding the President in this compromising situation.

Fitz quickly jumped off Olivia and she jumped up off the couch immediately after him. She turned around and stood behind Fitz quickly throwing her blouse over her head, tucking it back into her pants and then zipping her pants up. Then she moved to stand next to him her face bright red from embarrassment.

"It's fine Liv." Abby stated, a tone of amusement in her voice.

"Oh Liv come on there's no point in you apologising to me." Said Cyrus predicting what Olivia was about to do. "I've stood watch outside the Hotel rooms you and Fitz shared on the Campaign Trail and listened to you two have sex for hours on end and you weren't exactly careful to be quiet." Cyrus said laughing.

"Cyrus!" Olivia exclaimed. "Stop it. It's like my dad talking to me about my sex life. It's just wrong." Olivia continued clearly mortified, while Fitz just stood there laughing and nodding in agreement with what Cyrus said.

"Fitz!" Olivia shouted. "Stop laughing she responded beginning to laugh herself.

"Well I can safely say that the President is good in bed the next time a member of the press asks me in a briefing because for the 4 years me and Olivia shared an apartment in college I never, not once, heard her moaning while having sex with any of her boyfriend's." Abby said laughing and embarrassing Liv further.

"Oh is that so." Fitz said looking at Olivia and winking at her, teasing her.

"Stop it all of you." She said laughing.

Abby and Cyrus said "Well we'll leave you to finish what you stated earlier then shall we."

'Thanks" Fitz responded. "I was just starting to enjoy myself." He stated making both Abby and Cyrus laugh.

Then he walked up to Olivia and said in-between kisses, "Let's finish what we started then."

'Okay. We better leave now then. We don't want to get another eyeful." Abby and Cyrus said in unison laughing shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chances Chapter 3**

Later on Olivia woke up with a blanket draped over her and it took her a second to realise where she was. She looked around the Oval Office in search of Fitz and found I'm sitting at his desk watching her,

"Hi Livvie." He said after they locked eyes.

"Fitz, why didn't you wake me up earlier?What time is it?" Olivia asked him slightly annoyed that he let her sleep all day.

"It's just turned 7:00 pm Liv, don't worry." Fitz responded calmly.

"But Fitz Huck and Quinn and David already have their suspicions about me, they think I have a super secret special boyfriend that I don't want anyone to meet, and I left the office 5 hours ago and I told them I was coming to see you, I can't turn up 5 hours later without it looking suspicious and the last thing I want right now is them speculating about my love life." Liv said the anxiety coming through in her voice more than she intended.

"Liv, calm down. Just say I've had you running around like crazy since the press release trying to find out about the public's reaction." Fitz told her.

"Okay." Olivia said getting up off the couch and making herself look presentable.

"Are you sure you're ok with all this at once Liv? I know it's a lot and I don't want to freak you out." Fitz said concerned that he had scared Olivia with all these new plans that he had just put into motion.

"No Fitz I'm fine I just wish I could tell more people but at least I can talk to Abby about it, she's coming over tonight so we're probably going to drink a little too much red wine so if you get a weird phonecall late tonight don't take me too seriously if I sound drunk, ok." Liv said making Fitz laugh at how much she liked to be in control of situations.

"Ok Livvie." Fitz said as Liv was walking towards her.

"I'll phone you once I get home before Abby turns up." Said Liv.

"Make sure you do." Fitz said giving Olivia a sly wink and a quick goodbye kiss.

"Speak to you later Fitz." Olivia said as she walked out of his office.

—

Olivia arrived at the office at 7:40pm and as soon as she stepped out of the elevator the team sprung on her like three babies who hadn't seen their mother all day.

"Where the hell have you been for nearly 6 hours?' Quinn asked angrily. "Have you not heard the President is getting a divorce? We needed your help with the media earlier but it all seems to have blown over now and the public seem to have taken the news well but regardless, where were you?' Quinn asked.

"Calm down Quinn I didn't know I was getting interrogated and anyway I was the the White House helping the President gain an initial assessment on the public's attitude towards the announcement of his divorce and at the moment it all seems positive particularly as they said on of the contributing factors was the welfare of the children, as they wanted Jerry and Karen to have happy teenage years and they wouldn't have been very happy parents had they stayed together." Olivia said remembering what Fitz told her to tell her team. "i just came back here to check that everything was ok and you coped fine without me and by the looks of things you have so I'm going to go home now and you all should too, we've worked extremely hard these past couple of months, you deserve a night to relax." Said Olivia to her team's delight.

"See you tomorrow then Liv!" Huck, Quinn and David all shouted thankful for the night of freedom that their boss had given them.

—

"Hi Abby!" Olivia said happily opening the door.

"Hi Liv so I brought red wine for you and white wine for me and popcorn and I need to hear all about you and the President." Abby said quickly.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you but just at least come in before you start firing questions at me 5 at a time." Olivia said laughing.

"Right ok, sorry haha." Abby responded walking into Olivia's apartment and shutting the door behind her.

Olivia returned two minutes later with two large wine glasses in one had and a bowl for the popcorn in the other.

As Liv was pouring herself a glass of wine Abby fired at her "Right so details!" Causing Olivia to burst out laughing.

"What sort of details Abby you can't just said details and expect me to know what you want to know." Olivia responded.

"How good is he in bed?" Abby asked Olivia causing her to blush.

"Abby it feels like we're college all over again." Replied Olivia.

"Come on Liv don't be such a prude." Abby said urging her to answer her question.

'Yeah he's good I suppose." Olivia responded simply.

"Liv! Details I said not one word answers!" Abby shot back at her.

"Well I better phone Fitz and ask him what he thinks of me informing you about our sex life." Olivia replied.

"Liv?" Fitz said answering the phone.

'Yeah, hi Fitz so Abby asked me a question about how good you were in bed and i said you're good I suppose but she wants details but I didn't want to give details and neither do you." Olivia said to him making him laugh at how childish she could be at times.

"Good you suppose I feel insulted! You don't have to sleep with me anymore then thats fine." Fitz said making Abby and Liv both burst into fits of laughter. "Well Abby if you really want to know I've never heard someone moan as loud as Liv does when I'm doing certain things to her that I won't get into detail about, and as for moving around, there are barely any sheets left on the bed by the time we're finished. Liv has some stamina I'm telling you so I'm hoping that means that I'm good in bed." Fitz responded causing Abby to laugh even harder and for Liv to amok her friend on the arm.

"Ok, well I'll speak to you later Fitz." Liv said trying to get him off the phone.

"Speak to you later sexy." Fitz responded in a mocking tone and ending the call.

"Well thats just how good the President is in bed then Liv." Abby said making Liv laugh and shake her head in agreement.

"So how big is…" Abby began to ask as Liv cut her off mid sentence,

"It's big enough Abby!" Liv said.

"Yeh but like more than 6 inches or less?" Abby persisted.

"Abby!" Liv said before they both burst out into another fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you for your patience, I've been really busy the past few months and there has been a lot going on at home so I hope you can understand the delay on this chapter. Also sorry for such a short chapter, this is really just a filler chapter but the next one will be much more substantial I hope and that should be up sometime in the next week. Thank you for all your support and reviews and I hope the lack of updates and the shortness of this chapter doesn't put you off reading this story because I promise I will get better for you guys and start posting more frequently with better content. I love you all and let me know how the first week of 2017 has been for you x**

The next morning Olivia woke to the sound of knocking on the door, getting out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown she made her way to the door, "I'm coming!" She shouted as the persistent knocking began to annoy her. Once she made her way to the door she tried to open it quickly fumbling with the locks, finally unlocking the door she opened it to be faced with Fitzgerald Grant on the other side of the door accompanied by his two most trusted agents, Tom and Hal.

"Good Morning" Fitz said walking past her and into her apartment. "Is Abby still here?" He asked.

"No, she left last night after one glass of wine, she had a case to work on," Olivia replied, following him into her apartment shutting her door behind her.

"Oh, only one glass of wine, how come there is an entire empty bottle on the table then Mrs?" Fitz asked making Olivia laugh.

"What's it got to do with you, Mister?" Olivia said back.

"Well, it has something to do with my somewhat borderline of an alcoholic girlfriend." Replied Fitz walking towards Olivia and pulling her into his arms kissing her for a brief moment.

"No, Fitz. I have to be in the office in half an hour." Olivia said pushing Fitz away and walking towards her bedroom.

"Why Liv. Can't you make an exception for your favourite president?" Fitz asked.

"No can do, I have to get to the office A.S.A.P but if you leave me alone to get dressed I may just have 10 minutes to spare before I have to leave and, I may be able to make it to the Oval for lunch, that is unless you're busy," Olivia said back flirtatiously.

"But…" Fitz attempted to protest.

"No, but's go and wait in the living room while I get dressed," Olivia said interrupting Fitz.

"Fine." Fitz shot back defeated walking into the living room. Twenty minutes later Olivia appeared in the living room with her work clothes on.

"What have you been doing?" Fitz asked.

"I've been looking for my grey heels but I can't find them anywhere," Olivia responded.

"You mean those ones?" Fitz said pointing to the corner of the room next to the door.

"Yes, thank you," Olivia responded gratefully to Fitz giving him a chaste kiss before going and getting her heels to put them on.

"Right, I've got to go but I will see you at lunch," Olivia said to Fitz watching as his face dropped.

"But you said ten minutes, that was barely two," Fitz said moaning in a childish way.

"Sorry," said Olivia, "I'll see you at lunch." She said following him out of the door.

"You better," Fitz responded before getting in the elevator.

"Bye," Olivia said waving to him as the elevator doors shut behind him.


End file.
